Why?
by AkatsukiAshe
Summary: WARNING: MANY CONTAIN SOME SPOILERS TO BAD ENDING OF TOS 2. "I...I have to say it...Ratatosk didn't get the chance...because he gave me mine...he...I...Lloyd...I..." "What? What is it?" "I...Lloyd...I...love you..." EmilXLloyd One-Shot TonsofAngst BEWARE!


WARNING: MANY CONTAIN SOME SPOILERS TO BAD ENDING OF TOS 2.

I panted heavily, my eyes trying their best to glare harshly at my opponents.

"I knew it from the start."

I pulled my sword out of it's shealth, before giving out a insane giggle toward the pair.

"I will fight him alone...I have to." The girl cried, before taking out her spinner, and charging toward me.

I easily blocked the blow, pushing her back roughly, "I couldn't give one damn about you."

She looked up to me, with shocked, blue irises, "B-But...you said you loved me...YOU SAID IT!"

I laughed sadly, pushing my bangs back, only for them to fall back into place, "Me? You? It'd never work out. Besides, I never loved you like that, maybe at one point I did, but it was only something akeen to that of silbling love."

Lloyd and the others glared at me, and I felt my heart sink as Lloyd yelled out curses toward me, "You monster! She cared about you! You travelled together for almost a year!"

I felt my heart break hearing those words, 'Why, you? Why...'

Richter looked towards me, his eyes glancing sadly at me, somewhat understanding what I was trying to do.

"I think he's planning something...be careful.", Richter called over to the group.

I shook it off and smirked, before walking in the direction of the red-haired man, causing half of the group to run to his aid.

"We won't let you hurt him!"

I laughed, "Oh really? You're helping the enemy?"

"At least he tried to save the world in his own way...you are just a monster!"

I felt my heart break inside, "Really now? Then why don't you kill me?"

I jumped back quickly as Marta's Divine Saber hit the ground, a giant sword piercing into the red platform.

"I'm going to kill you...How dare you use my like this?! I thought you were better than this!!"

Roars filled the air as we charged towards each other.

* * *

"Hey, you."

"H-Huh..?"

"Yes, you, idiot half."

"Umm...I'm sorry."

"..."

"..."

We stared at each other for what felt like a long while, until I couldn't stand it anymore.

"Umm...Ratatosk...are you okay? Was it something I said?...I'm sor--"

"Do you cherish anything?"

"Huh?"

The other half stood up, staring into the blank space ahead of them, and watching through their eyes into the dark night sky.

"I said...is there anything you care deeply about?"

"...Well..."

He sighed, taking a seat on the white ground and staring dreamily towards the sky.

"I just don't get it. Why won't she want me? I'm stronger...faster...smarter...and she still wants you. Do you believe this human girl?"

"You....you like, M-Marta?"

"...maybe I do, maybe I don't. That's not your place to say. Come over here'.."

I nodded, walking over to my half as I sat beside him, letting an arm go around my shoulder and pull me closer towards him.

"So...I think she likes you too. You could ask her if you'd like."

He laughed, "I didn't think it was that easy. Listen, you've been like a little brother to me, and I'd like to thank you and all...but...whatever happens...just..."

"What is it?"

"Nothing."

* * *

I wiped the blood trickling down my arm, before taking out an melange gel, and chewing it into my mouth.

I could hear the other two panting heavily, as Marta casted a first aid on them both, also replenishing their strength.

While the others were off to their own thoughts, I stared sadly into warm, brown eyes, sending them a look of apology.

But what reflected in them surprised me...I didn't see anger, or rage in them, I saw...

* * *

"So? Who do you cherish?"

"What?"

"I asked you before, and you didn't answer. Who do you cherish?"

"Umm...well..."

"..."

We stared at each other, as I felt a light heat gaze around my cheeks.

"Heh...you're all red."

"I-I'm sorry--" 

"Don't be. I already know what you're going to say."

"Huh?"

"You like that other kid...don't you?" 

"Who are you talking about?"

The red-eyed twin smiled at him, "You like him don't you, that boy with the brown hair...what's his name again?.....Ahh..Lloyd.."

"...." I lowered my gaze to the floor.

"What's wrong?"

"Do you think...it's bad?"

He laughed, "Heavens no. I couldn't care less who you like...that is...unless they're a jackass. THAT'S when I'd care."

I joined in the laughter, as he pat my head gently.

"D-Do....you think he'll like me? He hasn't been exactly...heart-warming or anything towards me lately..."

"I think he's just plain stupid."

"D-Don't say that!"

"Alright, alright. He may not be stupid, but he sure is slow to come out with himself."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh...nothing, nothing. Just an old demon's words."

"Hey, aren't we both the same age?"

"..Uhh...no. You're wayyyyyyyyyy younger. You're only about one year and a few months old, idiot."

"Oh..."

A smirk, "And that's why you guys fit so perfectly with each other~"

I blushed darkly, "Hey!!"

* * *

I blocked Marta's spinner, surprised as to why she would jump back at the last second.

I was about to charge towards her, when--

Drip.

Drip.

A tired pant as I looked towards the eyes I didn't want to see.

A roared an inhuman scream.

"Game over, Ratatosk."

Drip.

Drip.

I gasped for air, coughing as blood came splurting out out the corner of my mouth.

I looked toward my stomach, watching as the red spot on my shirt grew bigger and bigger, staining it purple.

"Heh...so this is...i-it..." I said, not realizing that I had used my normal voice tone.

The once cold, brown eyes windened in realization.

A strong hand grasped around my chin, pulling my face forward, "You...Emil..."

I tried my best to back away, but unforunately...the blade in my stomach...

"..."

I tried my best to pry my face away, going as far as looking away from the teen's face.

"You're Emil...aren't you?"

"..." I stood my ground.

"Look at me...Emil..." He ordered, pulling my closer.

At this, my eyes widened, and I pulled back from him, releasing the blade from my stomach as I walked back quickly, falling backwards only to get up once again until I reached to lean my exhausted back against the Ginnungagap.

"Emil?! What do you mean?" Marta asked him, I smirked, 'So you were oblivious...that's one of the other reasons why I don't like you as much as I should...'

"Thats...Raine hurry we have to heal him!" Marta cried as the woman ran up to me, and I ended up pushing her away roughly.

"Why are you resisting Emil?! Ratatosk is gone!!" Marta cried, tears dripping down her cheeks like rainfall.

I laughed sadly, "So...you never understood....you never..go it, did you?"

The stared at me in confusion, as Lloyd stepped up towards me.

I kept one arm around my stomach, using the other to vainly pry the brunette away.

"S-Stay back! G-Go away! We don't need you!"

Brown, comforting warm eyes looked toward my own, covered in fear.

He grabbed the waving arm, using his free hand to wrap around my back and pull me into his chest.

"We? Why did you want to to kill you two?"

Everyone stood patiently, as I cried, my tears wetting the red jacket he always wore.

"We can't....it's too much...we want to die..."

"Shh...now tell me. Why do you want to die?"

"There's nothing left for us. This world doesn't need us anymore." I told him, as the others gasped in surprise.

"Why would you say such a thing?!" Sheena yelled.

"Us not need you anymore?! Where would we be if you hadn't guarded that gate for us?!" Genis denied.

I laughed sadly, walking out of the teen's comfort and staring back emotionlessly at them, "All you humans and half-elves ever do is complain. You complain to me, and I try to help you, and you betray me. You don't care about us the way we do, you destroy us on the inside and on the out."

"Us?" Raine asked, suspiciously, "Who's 'us'?"

I smiled sadly, coughing once more, "Us...we who guard the gate, because we are together, we cannot be apart...and we cannot stay with those we cherish, if they don't want us, because we are together."

Splat.

Splat.

I coughed once more, blood splattering across the already red floor.

"I'm sorry Marta...It wasn't me...who..." I turned towards the brunette, "You...I have to say it...you...my other half...too late for him...I..."

Lloyd ran over to Emil, as Raine rushed over behind him, pulling out her staff and trying her best to heal the wound.

"What? What is it Emil?" 

"I...I have to say it...Ratatosk didn't get the chance...because he gave me mine....he...I...Lloyd...I..."

Tears began to fall down my cheeks, mixing into the blood already dripping from my mouth.

"What? What is it?" He looked to me sadly, wiping the sweat off my fore head, and laughing softly as they fell back into place.

"I...Lloyd....I....love you..." I whispered as Raine and Lloyd's eyes widened.

"Raine...you have to save him..."

"I'm trying..." She struggled, crewing another orange gel as she continued her healing artes.

"Emil...Don't go yet...you can't..."

"Lloyd...so....tired...I want to sleep....please..."

"No!! Don't close your eyes! Don't leave me yet!" 

"Why...? I'm....tired...."

I looked up towards the teen, staring in shock as the brunette's tears dropped onto my face.

"I...Emil...just...please don't leave me..." 

"I..." I looked sadly towards the elder teen, placing my hand around his cheek to bring his face closer and press a light kiss on his cheek.

"I'm...so...s-sorry....Lloyd..."

"Emil! Don't leave me!! I love you!"

I smiled as my vision faltered, and the world as I knew it, fading to black.


End file.
